Crush I'll Wait For That Chance
by ADVluv4life
Summary: A long-ish one-shot - May has a crush on Ash, but Ash likes Misty. What will happen, read, the ending might be surprising to you, I don't know. My 1st one-shot, no flaming please. Slight ADV/POKEshippings-Enjoy!ADV3


_**Warning: Slight Poke/Advanceshipping- more advance though.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Misty, do you want to go out sometime, like a date?" "Ash asked. Misty stood shocked. She had joined the group last week, and Ash had been acting very strange around her for about three days. She never expected someone like him to ask someone like her out. Not because of their personalities, but because he always seemed so dense.

She didn't know if she should say yes, because she knew that May liked Ash. But she couldn't just say no, without a reason. Because if she said that May liked him, and he didn't like her, well then the group would get all messed up. "Yeah, sure I'd love to Ash."

"Yes!" he yelled.

"I'm going to go to my room, now. See you in the morning." Misty ran into the pokemon center. In her room she saw May sleeping on her bed. _'She goes to sleep so early, unlike Ash. But in other ways they are so alike. Like they're eating habits. How will I tell her that Ash and I are…going steady?'_

"I think about that tomorrow." she told herself. She quickly got under her covers, in wasn't very warm in the room. "Goodnight May." she said quietly, knowing May couldn't hear her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning when Misty woke up she looked towards May's bed to see the girl was still sleeping soundlessly. She then looked at the alarm clock in the room, the time was at 10:00A.M. She couldn't believe that Max, Brock, and especially ash would let them both sleep in this late.

She quickly got out of her bed and changed into her outfit for today. It consisted of blue shirt- long sleeves. And dark blue jeans.

_(**A/N**: Sorry I'm going to change some outfits, especially girls, I just don't always want them to wear the same thing everyday.)_

She walked over to May and saw her forehead crinkle a little bit. May was waking up. She though she could make her hurry up a bit.

"MAY!" she yelled, May's eyes opened wide. "Wake up girly." Misty told her. "Meet you outside."

"Okay, see you." May told her then she got out of bed.

Misty walked out of the room.

May got out from under her blankets and sat up. Going to her pack she dug through and found an orange shirt wear the sleeves went over her shoulders it was long. _(You know like off Aladdin, Jasmine's shirt but longer and it's orange in stead of course.)_ She put that on, her bra straps showed but oh well, she didn't have a strapless bra at the moment. She put on a pair of tight black jeans, and some Patent Mary Jane shoes _(If you don't know what they are look them up at Google or flickr under images to see.)_

She went into the bathroom and looked at herself, she didn't need any make-up the only make-up she put if she put on any was plain light blush, and clear lip gloss, nothing more, but sometimes less. Today she just put on some clear gloss.

She put her hair up into two pony tails _(like in the show)_ and put blue bows in the hold them there. "I wonder what Ash will think?" she asked herself. Not knowing what was going on.

She grabbed her fanny pack and put it on her waist. She sighed. Then walked out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________

She went outside to see the group eating breakfast at a picnic table. She took a deep breath and walked towards the table. "Hey!" she said, raising her hand at them.

They said hi back and she sat down next to Misty.

"Hey May, what's up with the outfit. I know you're a girl but you barely ever dress up like that." Max said breaking the normal silence that came while eating.

"I just felt like dressing up. Got a problem with that?" she asked her younger brother. "I'm 16, I have a right to dress like this."

"I know but Misty's 18, and she doesn't dress like a slut." Max said.

Everyone at the table spit out the food in their mouth. May gasp. Max realized he said that out loud.

"Oops." he whispered.

"Max!" May screamed. "I-I can't believe you just called me that!"

"I didn't call you that. Actually I just said you dress like one. And I didn't even mean to say that."

"I don't care. I'm going. Gosh, Max it's none of your business the way I dress anyway." she stomped off._ ' Of all the people to say something like hat to me, why Max?'_

"Ill go and get her back here." Ash said. Getting up from the table he followed May.

____________________________________________________________________________

He found May sitting on a bench at the park, only three blocks from the pokemon center. He quickly noticed she was crying. He stood still watching her listening to what she said.

"He probably hates me, or thinks I'm a slut now. Just like Max." she said to herself. "I'm so stupid!" She wiped her eyes slowly.

"May?"

She looked up. Seeing the one person she thought hated her. "Ash! W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you."

"Why I'm not worth it." she looked down, at the thought of him agreeing with her. A tear came down her cheek. Just then Ash put his hand under her chin, lifting to make her look at him. "Ash…"

"May you're worth it. What makes you think you're not."

"The word slut, as an adjective to me." she tried to look down, but he wouldn't allow it.

"May, you know that Max didn't mean to call you that."

"Yeah but he did! That's the difference. I just- you'd laugh if I told you." she turned her head to the left making it so he couldn't see her eyes.

"No I won't, what is it?" he asked her.

"You mean it, you won't laugh?"

"I promise, I won't laugh." he raised his other hand.

"Okay, I just want- I want someone to like me. But not just like friends, more then that. But he seems so dense- not to be rude! But it's kind of true." she looked down a little.

"Oh, well, that's not a really stupid reason." he said. He brought his other hand up, each hand was on a side of her face. "Who is the guy that would make you have to dress up for him to notice you. Everyone notices you. You're amazing May."

"Do you notice me?" May asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you notice me, even when I don't dress like this?" she asked him.

"Yeah of course I do. Why do you ask though?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I like- you I like you Ash!" She turned her head away, his hands dropped from her face.

Ash looked at her, so surprised.

"May." he said quietly as he looked at her, she had a tear going down her face. He knew that he didn't like her that way. Not at he moment, but he didn't want her to cry. "May I can't be with you, I'm with Misty now, and didn't she tell you that? Last night I asked her out. She said yes. Didn't you know that?"

"No! She never told me, when she got in the room I was already asleep. I'm so stupid! I'm leaving." she stood up and brushed herself off and ran away from the bench. Ash stared after her. Not knowing if it was the right thing to do or not. But knowing that at the moment he liked Misty not her, and he couldn't date May without liking her. Right?

____________________________________________________________________________

May ran through the trees of the park, getting far away from Ash, Misty and the rest of them as fast as she could. "I hate this!" she yelled at no one in particular. "I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!" she screamed. "I'm so dumb, maybe Ash isn't the dense one around here. He probably hates me now. I bet I can't travel with him anymore. I wouldn't be able to, it'd be too awkward to walk around with him and Misty watching them be lovey dovey with each other. I'd cry myself to sleep at night. I'll probably be doing that anyway."

"May are you talking to yourself?"

"Drew?" she looked around then spotted him walking out of the trees to where she was. "What are you doing this deep in the trees?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Right?"

"True, but I have a reason. Not one you need to know."

"The reason I'm here is because I saw you come in here crying, what's wrong?"

"Love. Love's all wrong, either that or I have a messed up life."

"Could be both." Drew said.

"If you're not going to help then just leave." May told him she turned her back to him and sat next to a tree.

Drew walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Who was it? The person who hurt you."

"Me, I guess. It's not really his fault he likes someone else."

"Who likes someone else though?"

"Ash, I can't believe I fell for him, but then again he has been there for ever since I started my journey. He helped me decide that I wanted to be a coordinator. He encouraged me to be my best and no less then that. Oh I'm still in love with him. How can that be? Drew, how- how do you stop loving someone- Drew?" She looked around, not seeing him anywhere around her. "And he ditches me. That jerk."

She put her head in her hands and sighed. "Just perfect."

____________________________________________________________________________

"You!" Drew yelled walking out of the forest.

"Me?" Ash asked pointing at himself.

"Yes, you. How could you hurt May!?"

"I don't know why you think this is any of your business. What are you talking about anyway?" he asked knowing he probably knew exactly what Drew was talking about.

"You made her cry. Did you know that she loves you but you seem to love 'someone else' at the moment. I would kill for her to love me. But no, because she's interested in YOU. You, someone who probably isn't worth her love!" Drew yelled, he pulled Ash by his collar so they were face to face.

Drew, though being the same age as Ash, was taller then him. Ash put his hands up to his collar so he wouldn't choke.

"What gives you the right to hurt her!" Drew yelled.

"My feelings? I don't want to hurt her, but I like Misty!" Ash yelled.

"Well, you should be careful about who you like!" Drew yelled.

"Guess what, if I'm dating Misty that means you can be with May. Right?"

"No, wrong. I can't be with May because she wants to be with you, not with me. It wouldn't feel right." Drew threw Ash to the ground. "And if I hear that you hurt her, anymore then you have now…you're not going to want to get sick. Or just sneeze. Understood?"

Ash didn't say anything, but looked down.

"I said, understood?" Still no answer. He picked Ash off the ground by his collar again, about to punch him when…

"Drew! What do you think you're doing!?"

Drew quickly dropped Ash. "May, I thought you were in the forest. When did you get out here-"

"What are you doing to him, get away from him!" she yelled running over to Ash. She got on her knees, her arm around his shoulder. He wasn't hurt but he looked like he was going to pass out.

"I didn't want him to hurt you again so-"

"So you were going to hurt him, thinking it would make me happy? Wrong. Even if I can't be with him, it doesn't change anything. Leave him alone!"

"May-"

"Go away Drew, don't come near him again!" May yelled. Drew knew that she didn't want to see him again.

"Fine." with that he turned and walked out of the park.

May put her attention back on Ash. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "Are you sure, don't lie to me."

"I'm fine May, I'm not a baby."

"I-I didn't know he would do this Ash. I just saw him in the woods and e asked why I was sad, then when I was talking to him he disappeared. I didn't know he was coming here. I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault."

"No, he just has anger issues." Ash looked at her, seeing tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were already puffy, apparently crying earlier. "He just doesn't know much of what happened. I don't think he'll bother me anymore May. Don't cry, please."

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I can travel with you anymore." she turned away.

"May-"

"I just thought that if I did. And I saw you and Misty together, I-I would just break to pieces, more then I am now. But if I don't see you again, I think I would rather die then not see you again. I just- I don't know what to do." Ash's hand automatically went to her face wiping her tears with his thumb he looked her in the eyes.

"You don't have to leave May. I want to see you still, everyday. But I just want to be your friend for now. Okay?" he looked, dug into her eyes for the answer, then she nodded her head.

"Alright." she said, she smiled. "Just try not to be too romantic with Misty okay. If you get to romantic for me I'm leaving."

"I'll try not to be." they stood up, May began to walk, but he stopped her and turned her around. She felt and saw him press his lips to hers. When he moved back, he saw a confused look in her eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being so understanding. I really like you May. But right now. Just as a friend."

"Oh, okay." she said. Her head drooped a little. Ash knowing this and being the gentleman he is pick her up bridal style, startling her. "What the heck- oh Ash, put me down. You're with Misty remember?"

"Of course I do, but I don't want you falling asleep while we're walking back to the pokemon center."

"Hmm." May moved her head closer into his chest. He looked down, at the moment he though she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. "Ash," her voice spoke as he walked back.

"What is it May?" he asked.

"If you and Misty were to ever break up, would I have a chance with you?"

He thought about that for a moment, though he knew he didn't have to think about it. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, he answered. "Yes May, you have the biggest chance, if I break up with Misty."

"That chance is what I'll wait for then." she whispered to herself. She knew he heard. He looked at her while she smiled, her breathing slowed and he knew after everything he's seen in his life, she was by far the most angelic one of all.

____________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I came up with just out of the blue. It was a long one-shot. Didn't I tell you that?**

**It was kind of hard for me to end it there. I'm not a Pokeshipper, so I'm sad they didn't exactly end up together. But t was a lot more Advacneshippy the pokeshippy so I'm proud of myself.**

**P.S.**

**I know Max probably wouldn't have said that, but remember I came up with out of the blue, besides he's probably around the age of 13, and by that age everyone talks that way, or least everyone I know. I don't really talk that way, but I know what it means so oh well.**

**Thank you for reading,**

_**~ADV**_


End file.
